


Sticker Wishes and Goodbye Kisses

by Nikka001



Series: Specialized Virus Unit - The End of Days [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Death Reveal, Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Parent(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Virus, Zombie Apocalypse, angst without happy ending, outbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: How do you tell three little girls that their mother is never coming home again?
Series: Specialized Virus Unit - The End of Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850218
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Sticker Wishes and Goodbye Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. That's all I can say really. I honestly just wanted to make this one as heartbreaking as possible so I hope I did it well. Also, if it isn't clear in this one (which it probably isn't) this story takes place right after the first part and three years before the second part. That's probably really confusing. I'm sorry. Again. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> -Annika

* * *

Her blood is still on his hands when he arrives at the compound early the next morning. He ducks his head to shield his eyes from the early morning light that rains down on them, grateful when he finally steps over the threshold and into the building. It’s silent. Eerily silent as the last surviving members of their party trudge through the lobby; heads down and legs heavy from the weight of all that they have seen and suffered through. They left with twelve and now, in the hours after the last life was taken from them, they return with only four. 

Colonel Benson appears in front of them, stopping the group in their tracks. She says something to them but he can’t hear her. He tries to listen but there’s just too much noise. Too much noise in his head that’s jumbling up his thoughts. He can’t think straight. He squeezes his eyes shut tight and begs for the noise to go away. For the noise and pain in his head to just stop. 

“Daddy?”

The little voice breaks through the pain and he looks up slowly. Standing where the Colonel was just moments before, are his three daughters. Jesse stands in the middle with Billie holding onto one hand and Teddy holding onto the other. She’s gripping their hands tightly and has tears welling in her eyes. 

“Daddy,” Jesse speaks, her little voice carrying so much weight at only nine years old, “where’s momma?”

His heart breaks and every cell in his body wants to cry out in agony but he can’t. He can’t break down when the three people who need him the most right now are standing right in front of him. He can’t allow himself to be that selfish. Not now. His whole body is trembling as he takes a step towards the girls and lowers himself to his knees so they are face to face. Jesse knows something is wrong. He knows that much. He also knows that more likely than not, she’s kept any information from her younger sisters. She always wants to protect them more than anything. She can’t protect them from this though.

He draws a shaky breath. “Mommy got hurt really bad when we were out.”

Billie gasps and her eyes grow wide. “Mommy’s hurt? I can help her! I have my stickers!”

She yanks her hand from Jesse’s and shoves it deep into the pocket of her overalls where she digs around for a second and then pulls her hand back out. Clutched in her fist is a stack of crinkled Disney Band-Aids. She holds them out to Sonny with a smile on her face but the smile falls when her father doesn’t smile back. 

“Daddy, take them.”

Sonny’s frown deepens as he stares at the stack of character-covered Band-Aids, trying hard to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Why won’t you take them, daddy?” Billie asks, taking a step toward him to try and shove the Band-Aids into his hand. “Daddy. Take them.”

“Billie,” Jesse speaks up quietly, taking a step forward so she’s standing next to her sister again. She covers Billie’s hands with one of her own, a small frown on her face. “I don’t think the stickers are gonna help momma this time.”

Billie’s face falls, tears welling in her deep brown eyes. “Why not?”

Sonny reaches out to place a trembling hand over both girls’ hands, looking up into their sad eyes. “Billie, sweetie, Mommy got hurt in a way that stickers just won’t help. Not this time.”

Her lip begins to quiver and she’s shouting now, not able to understand what’s happening. “Where is she? Where’s Mommy?” 

“Billie.” Sonny grabs the little girl by the arms and holds her in front of him to keep her from running away from what he has to tell her. “Mommy’s gone. She’s not coming home.”

The quiver in her lip steadies for a moment as silent tears fall against her pale cheeks and she watches her dad with wide eyes. Her voice is small when she speaks, “But what about my goodbye kiss? Mommy always gives me a goodbye kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know. It's really short. But, I liked the way it ended. Hope you guys did too. Please, let me know what you think. Love your feedback!
> 
> -Annika


End file.
